


already written (can be erased)

by WithYourRhythm



Series: the path (they never took) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Kisame/Kakashi is not even mentioned, Gen, I'll work something out, M/M, Maybe even Akatsuki!Kakashi, Missing-Nin, Multi, One Shot, but I will make it happen, for now, idk - Freeform, in the future, missing-nin Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: Sometimes, things don't go the way we want them to go.





	already written (can be erased)

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this idea. This is a brief look of a part of it for now, but I really like the ideas that comes with this AU, so I'll probably write a whole work from this when I am ready with a few chapters. I won't post it for now, but wait for it.
> 
> What is self-control anyway?
> 
> Enjoy~

Kakashi lets out a curse, “Kisame, go!” He tries to open his sharingan, blood dripping from his cheek. He can't know if Kisame listened him, but he can't look, not while Genma still watches him.

 

So he jumps over the senbon Genma throws and drops himself to the ground without trying to look. Rolling to the left, he crouches down as he prepares a katon jutsu, and sends four shuriken around Genma, specifically the places he could run while he escapes the fire with a touch of genjutsu to hide them. Letting the fire hide him, his kage bunshin holds him while he jumps out of ground as a kunai, and Kakashi lets it throw him towards Genma, his henge holding with his chakra control even though he's scraping the last drops of his chakra.

 

He watches as Genma jumps to his left as dodges the fire. He sees the kunai that comes towards him the last second, chakra circulation rippling as he shakes the effects of the genjutsu, and deflects it, hands joining together in front of his chest to make a counter attack.

 

Kakashi lifts the henge that hides him right after Genma deflects the kunai, and appears behind him with his tantō resting against his throat.

 

He knows exactly why Genma attempted to fight him, just like how he knew which direction Genma was going to jump, like how he knew Genma would be the one to find him first in the woods. People called him as genius, a prodigy among his generation. He is what they call him, he always has been.

 

A prodigy, too smart, cold-blooded, son of a failure, friend-killer.

 

A silence surrounds the battlefield, all that can be heard is their fast breaths and the fire's crackling. After a beat, a few foot steps comes to their ears.

 

“It's over Kakashi.” Genma's voice cracks, “There are four jounin and a whole ANBU squad coming towards here. You lost.”

 

Kakashi takes one more breath and lets his training calm him down.

 

He can't lose, and he won't lose. There's too much at risk, he doesn't have the chance of even stumbling, forget losing. So no, he can't lose. He has plans, has back-up plans for them, and his back-up plan has their back-up plans too. He calculated every single move with all the players in his mind. He spied on Konoha, on other hidden villages, on Orochimaru and Akatsuki, it's too late to talk to him about giving up. Even if he gives up and goes back to Konoha, the things he poked and prodded will never let him get away alive.

 

Though, he can't let Genma see all of his cards, so he has to bite his tongue.

 

“It doesn't matter.” He says. Then, he adds with an offended expression, “He's not here anyway. I know that children shouldn't be on battlefield, what do you take me for?”

 

Genma's breath catches in his throat, eyes widening, “You- you gave him to an  _S-rank missing-nin from Mist?”_

 

So what? He's not the right person for these things, he hadn't been a child long enough to know them.

 

But at least, he didn't make him get his first kill by gutting _Genma_. That counts as being a responsible family member, thank you. 

 

But none of those things matter, so Kakashi focuses on other part. A laugh escapes from his mouth, but his voice contains no amusement,“I  _am_  an S-rank missing-nin too, just from Konoha.”

 

Genma's face fills with betrayal, hand twitching slightly at his side. Almost like a natural expression, as if it pains him to hear those words, but Kakashi has been on the road for too long, has been a shinobi for too long to be fooled by that. His tantō cracks against Genma's skin by his will and sends lightning coated chakra to Genma's system, knocking him out.

 

Kakashi staggers and slowly lowers him to the ground, making sure he's as comfortable as he could be on the ground of a forest. Then, he takes a second to look at Genma, because this is what he has done, and he has to understand that this won't be the last time he will fight against his own comrades.

 

His heart almost misses a beat, but he can't let himself get distracted. So his heart follows the even rhythm it always does at missions, and as silent as a shadow, he disappears, moving towards the opposite direction the voice comes from.

 

The ninja are those who endure. But if he pushes and prods around, writhes against the bounds that holds everything together enough, then maybe he could... Maybe he could do something.

 

Something, like changing an already written story.

 


End file.
